


Spontaneous Possession

by Witchtomez



Series: Yoosung Week 2018 NSFW [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Tumblr: Yoosung Week, not yandere yoosung, prompt: exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchtomez/pseuds/Witchtomez
Summary: Horror films weren’t something Yoosung ever thought he’d develop an appreciation for, but it was rather hard to remain adverse to them after providing him such an interesting opportunity…





	Spontaneous Possession

Horror films weren’t something Yoosung ever thought he’d develop an appreciation for, but it was rather hard to remain adverse to them after providing him such an interesting opportunity…

The original plan was to do a cafe’ crawl alongside a little window shopping before a bit of dinner; the sunny weather seemed as if it would accommodate as a wonderful backdrop to their planned activities. The warm front the blew in the night before had other ideas–the humidity was sweltering which made the idea of a stroll less and less attractive with each step.

One on hand, the lavender chiffon sundress was nice to follow after, Yoosung thought; the stray breezes caught the hem and made it float prettily in the otherwise heavy air. On the other hand, Yoosung’s energy was being sapped from him.

“Yoosung, are you ok? We can slow down…”

Yoosung waved his hand dismissively.

“No, no, I’m ok, it’s just-–”

“Yoosung, let’s go over there and get out of this sticky air!”

Yoosung wanted nothing more than to hug his date for seeing right through him, but alas, he was too overheated and felt gross. He let himself be led to a dark movie theater with blessedly strong, cold A/C and after purchasing drinks while his date purchased tickets, melted into the seat.

He was so absorbed in enjoying the cool air, he didn’t even catch the semi-guilty look on his companion’s face. In fact, Yoosung was so content in that moment, he didn’t even register the sudden minor chord until it reached a loud pitch as the title screen popped up.

“…W-what kind of movie are we seeing?

Yoosung turned to his date only to find her looking down at her hands remorsefully.

"It was the only thing playing right now and they wouldn’t let us just stand in the lobby..”

Yoosung paled, not liking where this was going. Sure enough, there was the creepy cacophony of a chain being dragged along cement in the next minute.

Feeling his heart rate pick up already, Yoosung felt for her hand instinctively; to his surprise, he felt goosebumps along her arm before finding her palms, perfectly distracting him from the audible wailing of the victim in the film.

“C-cutie? Are you scared?”

She shook her head, smiling over at him.

“Oh, no, I don’t mind scary films, but the AC is…it’s nice, but my back…”

_‘Oh…’_

Yoosung swallowed heavily; he’d forgotten that part of the reason he had kept his eyes on the hem of the chiffon dress was so that he’d keep his eyes off the fact that it was very low and very **_backless_** , exposing the smooth skin as light and shadow played over the nicely toned muscles along her spine.

Thanks to the eerie audio and now the unavoidable focus on the expanse of bare skin close to him, Yoosung’s adrenaline was abnormally high…which led to an upswing of recklessness.

“I-if you’re cold, then would you like to sit on my lap? That way I don’t have to see the movie, but I can keep your back warm!"

"Oh? But won’t that block everyone–-oh…” she trailed off, her question answered by the empty theater around them.

’…well, I think that’s a pretty good solution then! Good call, Superman Yoosung,“ she grinned, taking her seat and leaning back against his chest. Grateful for the dark, Yoosung buried his blush in his date’s hair, still shy to hear his online handle used in real life.

They sat that way, satisfied with the mutually beneficial compromise for a bit…but the longer Yoosung let his eyes drop below the tie of the halter top closure around her neck, the more his heart began to throb.

The more his blood began to rush somewhere _very incriminating_.

The situation did not improve when the woman on his lap began to shiver slightly.

"Yoosung?” she whispered, placing her hands on the outside of his thighs.

Yoosung tensed but forced himself to respond.

“Y-yes?”

“Is it ok if I ask you to open your legs? My shoulders are still really cold,” she answered, casting an apologetic glance over her shoulder. Yoosung stiffened as _literally_ as possible.

_‘Oh no…oh no, oh no…but…but I can’t let her stay cold…_ ’

“I can take my hair down so you can keep from looking at the screen?”

Yoosung looked up to see her hand fly to her hair; grabbing her wrist to stop her, he shook his head.

“No, no-–it’s ok. Just um. Stand up a little,” he stalled, scooting back as far as he could into the seat. Sliding down to sit on the seat herself, the woman leaned back and burrowed into his warmth.

“Thank you, love,” she said, pecking his cheek. Yoosung nodded into her skin while hiding his eyes in the curve of her neck and shoulder, feeling unworthy of gratitude as his pants grew even tighter. He could only hope the tiered layers of his date’s skirt would help disguise the growing problem.

Things seemed to be fine until about 45 minutes into the film; even though the woman never complained, Yoosung was able to count the goosebumps as they popped up. Without thinking, he began rubbing his hands over the chilled skin, jumping a little when he felt her gasp, then hum approvingly.

Inhaling a deep, steadying breath he continued bringing his hands down over the taut muscles of her arms and back up again in small circles.

“Yoosung, that feels _so_ good,” she sighed, face warming in contentment.

Yoosung smiled, planting a kiss on the back of her neck, just above the securing knot.

“Lean forward a little,” he suggested, rolling his fingers down the shoulder blades and flattening his palms to rub them over the entire expanse of her bare back.

The trouble came when he heard her breathing become a little…shaky. He pressed his hands in a little firmer, willing them not to tremble as he contemplated the next move. Circling his thumbs down the bottom curve of her scapula, he tentatively let his other fingers sweep up under the fabric that lay along the side of her ribs. She had definitely jumped then, gasping softly. Yoosung froze, fearing he’d overstepped his limits.

Then she leaned back into his arms, making his hands slip to the front, fingertips brushing over the curve of her bust.

“I’m glad you found a way to _enjoy yourself_ during the movie,” she whispered slyly, bringing a hand to tangle in the hair above his nape, pressing his lips to her skin once more. Yoosung was all too happy to comply as his hands curved under to let the weight of the smooth breasts settle in his palms before kneading them gently, tugging at the rapidly hardening nipples.

The woman fidgeted, gripping the thighs that encased her own with frantic urgency which only spurred his ministrations; she bit back a moan when his tongue traced the line from her shoulder up behind her ear before nipping at the lobe.

“Feeling …mmf…pretty brave, I see.”

Yoosung smiled victoriously, hearing the strain in her voice. Giving the bountiful flesh a firm squeeze, he outright grinned at the resulting muffled whine.

He began to think he could enjoy teasing her, making her writhe in his hands for the rest of the film.

Until, in a surprise move, her hands moved to his knees and she began to push back, pressing and grinding directly into his rather prominent erection; Yoosung failed to contain a soft cry as he choked at the sudden onslaught. After a few minutes of maddening friction, Yoosung finally sighed in relief when she stood...

\--and reached under her skirt.

His lungs emptied completely when she straddled his lap a moment later, her damp panties held up between them.

“Naughty Yoosung…look what _you did_! ” she scolded, tone devoid of any real anger. The sticky fluid reflecting the light from the screen sent a jolt straight through him; Yoosung began panting automatically, eyes flicking between her amused expression and the shining glaze set on the fabric in her hands.

Her eyes took on a dark, hooded expression as she deciphered his body language as he slightly trembled in the seat.

“Yoosung, you are in **quite** a mood today.”

His respirating became more labored as she held the ruined garment closer; biting his lip, he tried to turn his attention back to her face only to _immediately_ regret his decision.

Every time he caught the predatory gleam in her eyes, he knew he was done for; she knew _exactly_ what he had been thinking about.

“It seems like you _want_ something after being so bad…I don’t think that’s how this works.”

Yoosung swallowed a whimper as she grinned; he was right to be on guard. The next second he diverted his eyes, his zipper was undone and her hand snaked into his boxers; stroking him from tip to base before fondling his balls with a faint squeeze, Yoosung nearly cried out but held it in with great effort.

“Wha…what do you want me to do?” He whispered hoarsely, waiting for her order.

“Slide down: both you and your pants.” Yoosung did as he was told, positioning himself directly under her skirt. Lifting the fabric a bit, she smiled down as he wet his lips nervously. They’d never tried something quite this risky before, but Yoosung couldn’t bring himself to stop…he just prayed no one would walk into or check on the dark theater room for a bit.

Before he could imagine the worst case scenario, his brain shut down as warm, slick heat was rubbed over his swollen cock. To his luck, he’d only inhaled deeply at the contact, but had to clap his hand over his mouth as she continued to grind her core up and down his shaft, painting it thoroughly with her arousal–-but not letting him enter. When she began to circle her hips over his lap, beads of tears began to gather in his eyes as he gripped the armrest until his knuckles were white.

“You need to keep quiet-–”

“I don’t think…I don’t know– **haHH** \--if I ca–hnngh–-!” Yoosung groaned as the exquisite friction tore at his restraint. A few torturous seconds of vigorous squeezing later, she finally slowed down, snickering with pleasure before stroking his cheek tenderly.

“Yoosung…do you have one?”

A couple of years before, this would have been a mortifying question with an equally dismal resolution. Thankfully, as the relationship had progressed, Yoosung was immensely relieved when the day came and his adorable girlfriend admitted that her... _appetite_ was getting hard to ignore. In retrospect, running out of the apartment after kissing her deeply was probably not the best way to reciprocate her confession--but he _was_ thoroughly forgiven when he returned with a paper bag full of contraceptives. 

Since then, he'd simply included carrying at least one condom on him at all times as part of his daily habit, just like packing a cleaning cloth for his glasses.

_He just never expected to use it out in public._

Digging in his pocket, he extracted the small foil. Releasing a shuddering exhale as she sat up to roll the condom over him, Yoosung began looking to the theater doors with great anxiety.

“Yoosung–-"

"Cutie, if we do this here, I don’t think I can-–!”

“Yoosung.”

He brought his attention back to her; she brought her hand back up, presenting the garment. Yoosung licked his lips and swallowed hard, nostrils flaring with barely repressed excitement…

“Do you want _these_ , Yoosung?” she cooed teasingly. He bit his lip, but met her eyes beseechingly.

_“Please…_ "

A smile lit up her face; Yoosung stuck out his tongue as she pressed the cotton into his mouth just as she lowered herself, sheathing his erection in a fluid motion. Just at that moment, the characters in the film began to shriek against a backdrop of strong orchestral notes as the characters were being chased by otherworldly specters.

Yoosung had never been so grateful for the horrifying noise as it helped muffle what the panties could not. His girlfriend wasted no time; raising both armrests after removing the drinks, she held on and set a furious pace that had the blonde crying loudly behind the cotton gag. Struggling to gain some of his senses back, he eventually felt his way up her shaking legs until his hands found her hips.

Taking advantage of her growing exhaustion, Yoosung tilted her forward just enough so that he could angle himself better; then he resumed the rhythm she had initially set, driving himself up in to her hard and fast, scraping his tip against the sensitive cluster hidden inside.

Now she was the one struggling to hold back her moans, folding her arms and resting them on the back of the chair as Yoosung pounded away; another suppressed groan of pleasure at the trembling of the muscles squeezing around him, alerting him to her impending climax. Casting a quick peek at the screen behind her shoulder, he assessed that the protagonists were about to defeat the angry ghouls in a **_very loud finale._**

Caressing her cheek with one hand, he got his lover’s attention and gave her a reassuring thumbs up before returning his grip to her hips; forcing them downward as he utilized the cushion beneath him to bounce even faster. If he timed this just right…

"Yoosung… _hah_..Yoo… _hah_ … **god**!”

_‘A little more._..’

“Yoosung…I’m…I’m! _Yoosung_! _Fuck_ …ah, **AH-** -!”

Trading a bit of speed for power, Yoosung gave a good hard pumping of his hips, coaxing a long, loud moan that coincided with the howling of the defeated poltergeists. Her muscles kept spasming even after her voice left her, and Yoosung pushed against the clenching walls until they clamped down, milking him completely as he screamed through the fabric.

The credits began to roll; reassembling themselves as fast as they could manage, Yoosung tied off the condom and wrapped it in the now completely soaked underwear so as not to leave any inconsiderate evidence for the cinema staff to deal with. Yoosung jammed the bundle into his side pocket and they made haste to the restrooms to clean up.

Before leaving the theater, Yoosung took a picture of the movie poster and made a note to rent the title again.

After all, it was his fault she never got to see the film.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna judge anyone who makes the attempt at public sex, so long as you don't inflict on an unsuspecting public--but above all, don't make custodians clean up your biohazardous wastes! Don't do it! _Do not!_


End file.
